Geno
is a bar trivia host from Chicago, Illinois. He is a very sly contestant who works with fellow contestants against Kam, and wants nothing more than to watch Team Kam "crumble to the ground". According to his application, he'd like to show off his smarts and skills to his contestants beyond just the opportunity of the $250,000, and he feels like the status quo is "death to him". Geno enjoys watching films, solving crossword puzzles and brain teasers, and playing darts, and describes himself as "uniquely phenomenal." Storyline 'High Voltage' When Geno first arrives at Rue Manor, he is struck by the range of people who have also arrived, specifically by Don, who tries to pose as a football coach. After being shown to his bedroom, Geno hears a loud crash, which appears to have woken him from a nap. He rushes to the foyer, and it's there where he, along with the other 11 remaining guests, finds the dead body of Sheri. After being told how to play the game, Geno quickly forms a team with Kam and Ulysses, and agrees to investigate the last known whereabouts for the sake of his team. At the last known whereabouts, Geno, along with Adrianna, Sasha, and Ronnie, find wood shavings along the door, implying that the killer broke into Sheri's bedroom, a running shower, and a message on the mirror that reads "MEET ME AT THE FISH TANK. I HAVE VITAL INFO FOR YOU". At lunch, Geno meets up with Kam and Ulysses to discuss the clues that they found in their areas. Kam is a little suspicious about Geno's findings, feeling that he revealed his information too quickly. Geno starts to feel like his partnership with Kam and Ulysses isn't working out. During the riddle challenge, he is able to find the crowbar and the slingshot, along with several other guests. At dinner, he is given a "Spared" card, indicating that he is safe for another day. 'Fire Starter' On day 2 at 4:38 AM, Geno is awaken by the house fire alarm. After meeting up with nearly everybody outside, he, along with the other 10 remaining guests, witness Dontae running out of the house on fire and jumping into the pool, dying shortly afterwards. Geno agrees to investigate the last known whereabouts again. It is there where he, Lindsey, Ronnie, and Melina find black soot surrounding the doorknob, the lampshade on the nightstand to be burnt a little. They also find an empty necklace box sitting on the nightstand, with a little note. At lunch, Geno tells the people at the last knwon whereabouts to say the necklace said St. Agnes as opposed to St. Agatha. However, he has a little trouble sharing the information, for he keeps messing up the names. Kam decides to replace Geno with Lindsey for his team. Geno fails to solve the riddle challenge, but he and Ronnie are able to figure out "the obvious", concluding that Dontae rubbed his feet against the carpet and picked up enough static electricity to create a spark that would set him on fire. At dinner, Geno is given a "Spared" card, indicating that he is safe for another round. 'Kaboom' On day 3 at 7:13 AM, Geno hears an explosion. He goes outside, and, along with the other 9 remaining guests, realizes that Adrianna has been killed in an explosion. Geno agrees to investigate the crime scene with Kam and Ronnie. It is there where the three boys find what appears to be mostly debris from the golf cart. However, they notice that the seat of the golf cart is cut out, implying that that's where the killer hid the bomb. Along with the tree limb blocking the path way, they find that there's a camera standing on top of a poll just a few feet away, giving the impression that the killer was watching Adrianna's every single move. During lunch, Geno encourages Melina to buddy up with Lindsey, in hopes of getting her onto their team. This works to a certain degree. After failing the riddle challenge, he meets up with his team again, and him and Ronnie try to map out how the killer murdered Adrianna. Everybody on his team is annoyed with how Ronnie is trying to share information with Lindsey, but he seems to be cool with it. At dinner, he is given a "Spared" card, revealing him to be safe yet again. 'Mountain Lyin' On day 4 after 7:13 AM, Geno is relieved to know that both Don and Dana have survived the night. But after Don goes into the kitchen to cook his steak, Geno, along with the other 8 remaining guests, are shocked to hear a mountain lion roaring in the kitchen. Geno and Cris decide to investigate the suspect, a newly added area. While examining the suspect, or in this case, the unconscious lion, they find that the lion was placed in the Rue Manor, along with a few chunks of raw meat. During lunch, Geno meets up with Ronnie's Team to discuss their newly found information. He agrees with everyone to try and ice out Lindsey, however, this plan is quickly abandoned. Geno is able to solve the riddle challenge, finding that the stove Don was using was rigged with cyanide gas, which was released into Don's face, causing him to suffocate. After he confirms this information with Dana, he decides to share the information with Kam and Cris in the hopes of icing out Lindsey and Ulysses. After giving his half of the information to Cris and Kam, he begins to prepare for dinner. At dinner, Geno is a little surprised to find Kam getting a "Scared" card, feeling that he told him enough to guarantee him a "Spared" card. Towards the end of dinner, Geno is just as surprised as everyone else by the phonecall from "the killer", which tells everyone to meet up at the stables by morning. 'Bum Ba Dee Da' During the morning, while Giles and the guests are horseback riding, they encounter a flock of birds, startling the horses. After the guests calm down their horses, Geno, along with the other 7 remaining guests, witnesses Ulysses falling off his horse and to his "death". He agrees to investigate the crime scene with Kam, and it is there where they find a scarlet king snake in the left pouch of Ulysses's horse, as well as a trip wire which released the birds from earlier. During lunch, Geno tries to make a deal with Team Kam, encouraging at least one of them to join his team. However, this completely backfires, and Kam is quick to dismiss Geno. After failing the riddle challenge, Geno meets up with his team again, and they try to discuss how the snake may have bit Ulysses in the leg. While stating his case, Geno mentions that the killer murdered Ulysses with "the special present he left him in his pouch". At dinner, he is stumped to realize that the snake in Ulysses's left pouch never bit him, since he was biten on the right leg. He is then given a "Scared" card, much to Kam's surprise, especially since it was the first time a third "Scared" card was given out. After getting back to Rue Manor, Geno begins to cry a little bit, and promises to become stronger in order to with the $250,000 grand prize. 'All The World's A Stage' On the morning of day 6, the guests hear some creepy organ music coming from downstairs. Geno is the first to go downstairs, and to his surprise, he finds Sasha and Dana's dead bodies dressed in formal clothing and make-up, and are standing still by the piano. This is later found by the other 5 remaining guests. Geno says that even though he's still alive, he has no time to celebrate and must get down to business. He and Lindsey agree to investigate Sasha's bedroom, where they find a cloth covered with chloroform and lipstick, as well as wheel marks on the rug, and shoemarks (which Lindsey believes to be "Geno-sized"). Investigating the hallway, where they find more wheel marks and shoe marks on the carpet, along with some foorprints. Going down the hallway, they also find blood drops lying in front of an elevator. During lunch, Geno meets up with Ronnie's Team to discuss the information that they have found. Geno seems to be a little suspicious about Ronnie, feeling that he is hiding information from him. During the riddle challenge, Geno is the first to figure out the meaning of "double snowmen". However, he fails the riddle challenge, along with the rest of Ronnie's Team. Afterwards, he goes to Team Kam and asks them to share some information, feeling that it's only fair for them to share their half, like he did a few days prior. However, they refuse to tell him anything, and he is quickly dismissed by Kam. While stating his case, Geno says that the killer never used the elevator, but instead used one of their secret passage ways to get around the house as part of the killer's "double murder, double feature". At dinner, Ronnie admits that he withheld information from Geno. He feels betrayed by what Ronnie had done to his own team member, but he doesn't feel surprised. During the meal, Geno is given a "Scared" card, indicating that it could be his last meal at Rue Manor. At the end of dinner, Giles informs all the guests that the killer would like to commit any murders that night, saying that instead, they would like to throw a luau party. Feeling relieved, Geno says that despite that people had been lying to him all day, he is ready to party. "Death" 'Party Crasher' During the luau party, the lights abruptly went out. During the confusion, a loud crash was heard. Guests were able to find flashlights, and--much to their horror--found Geno "crushed" under a fallen chandelier. It was revealed that the killer's original plan to eliminate Geno was by strangling him using his homemade lei made from kukui nuts, but the plan was never executed since Geno never wore it to the luau. The killer was forced to execute "Plan B", killing Geno with a gunshot to the stomach by a suppressed 9mm pistol with a silencer. The killer then dragged Geno's dead body to the Rue Manor crest in the center of the dance floor, which earlier was painted with an ultraviolet paint, where the killer pulled a lever which triggered the chandelier to fall on Geno's already dead body. It was also revealed that the killer left Geno a note that instructed him to steal Giles's cell phone, promising him to be "spared". Falling for the trick, Geno steals Giles's phone from his jacket while he is limbooing. Geno has now proven himself to be an unworthy advisary by showing his dishonesty. Gallery Trivia *The lei necklace that Geno never wore to the luau party was later used by the killer to strangle Melina in Golden Cuffs. *Geno is the only male contestant of season 1 to have never investigated the morgue. He does mention in High Voltage that he's not good around dead bodies. *Geno is known to be the "laid-back" conestant of season 1. Category:Players Category:Male Players Category:6th Place Category:Players Murdered Category:Article stubs